Vingadores!
by someloser
Summary: Naruto, Lee e Kiba estão frustrados no amor? Vendo tantas garotas atrás do Sasuke, eles querem saber o segredo que o torna tão popular com o sexo oposto? Será que eles conseguirão descobrir o que é?


Disclaimer: pft, quem precisa ter os direitos autorais de Naruto, um dia eu vou criar um manga muuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttoooooooo mais legal.... (é vai sonhando.....)

É oficial... eu estou empacado... não sai idéias para continuar Kunoichi Showdown! Tentei de tudo, consultor espiritual, yoga, telefonar para Mãe Diná... nada deu certo!!!!! Por isso trago essa idéia infame da minha cabeça infame, espero que gostem. De novo, este é um fic-perdão, sei que é um saco ficar esperando os novos capítulos e tudo mais, mas estou trabalhando nisso (vai cabeça, pega no tranco!!!!!)

Vingadores!!!!! (eu gosto de pontos de exclamação, você não?)

'Que saco!!!!!!!! O quê aquele mané tem que eu não tenho' pensava um garoto loiro e emburrado ao assisti uma cena que já se tornou corriqueira. A sua adorada Sakura-chan tentava agradar o idiota do Sasuke, que ficava escorado num canto negando todos as tentativas de conversa da garota.

"Por favor Sauke-kun, não vai doer se passares um tempo comigo e com o Naruto lá na banca de ramen. É para nos conhecermos melhor! Vamos?" Implorou Sakura, tentando colocar o seu melhor sorriso, com as mão entrelaçadas na sua frente.

'Agora ele vai dizer que não e vai chamar ela de irritante e vai ir embora' pensou Naruto, antevendo os movimentos dos seus companheiros.

E exatamente isso aconteceu, Sasuke deu as costas e foi embora, Sakura com a cabeça baixa desculpou-se com Naruto dizendo que não estava mais afim de comer nada.

"M-mas Sakura-chan!!! Esquece aquele idiota, vamos nos do...." e antes que o garoto-raposa pudesse acabar a frase, a menina de cabelos rosados já tiha ido embora.

"Putz, é sempre assim, só por causa daquele Sasuke trouxa, argh!!! Eu vou lá tirar satisfação com ele!!!" Naruto falou consigo mesmo, e correu para alcançar o herdeiro do clã Uchiha.

* * *

"E então Kurenai-sensei! Hum... posso te chamar de Kurenai-chan...." Kiba falou em um tom que tentava ser sedutor com a sua mestra que lia debaixo de uma árvore.

"Não Kiba... não podes me chamar assim. E posso saber para que são essas flores?" Kurenai fechou o livro e olhou com uma calma controlada para o aluno.

"Então Kurenai-chan, queres sair com o ninja mais lindo e forte de toda Konoha?!" Kiba falou apontando o dedão para si mesmo e ajeitou o terno e gravata que usava. Akamaru deu um latido de apoio, ele também usava uma gravatinha borboleta.

"Pft.. hihi... agora Kiba, não acha que você é um pouco novinho para mim?" Kurenai falou fazendo o melhor para não cair na gargalhada.

"Claro que não Kurenai-chan! Eu já sou um homem!" Kiba falou com determinação, e novamente acompanhado por uma latido do seu fiel amigo.

Kurenai deu um suspiro, levantou-se e disse, "Que pena Kiba, você é tão sincero e aberto, eu gosto de homens mais misteriosos.... " e com um olhar que podia furar pedra "... e não me chame de Kurenai-chan entendido!" dito isso, a moça Jounin partiu em seu caminho.

Akamaru latiu mais algumas vezes, falando com seu amigo. "Cala a boca!! Eu não to chorando, é que entrou algo no meu olho" Kiba falou, tentando segurar a voz que estava para quebrar. Mas antes que pudesse entrar em desespero a lembrança voltou a sua mente. 'homens misteriosos huh?' pensou o garoto.

* * *

"Sakura-San!, Sakura-san!!!" o mestre do taijutsu, Rock Lee, chamava a garota distante na rua, mais distante ainda estavam os pensamentos dela, porque nem sequer voltou a cabeça para o rapaz. Lee ficou meio desapontado achando que Sakura estava ignorando ele, mas logo veio Naruto e explicou.

"Não liga não ô sobrancelha, ela tá toda deprê porque levou um fora da Sasuke... e eu estou procurando o safado para encher ele socos." Naruto disse batendo o punho na palma da mão. "Novamente!? Eu não entendo como o Sasuke pode dispensar uma beldade radiante feito a Sakura-san!!!!!" Lee gritou dramático.

"Sei lá eu... mas..." Naruto foi interrompido por uma coisa que não se vê todo dia, o Kiba de terno e gravata com um buquê de flores, é claro que o Naruto não ia deixar essa passar.

"Oi!!!! Kiba!!! Onde é a festa senhor engomadinho!!!! Ahauhauahuahuahauhau" Naruto riu, e Lee tentava amenizar os ânimos, pois o Inuzuka já vinha com as garras preparadas para cima do garoto gozador.

"Calma Kiba... Naruto, não deveria gozar das roupas dos outros, eu achei que ficou legal Kiba, parece que você esta queimando com o amor da juventude com essas flores!!!!!! Ia se confessar para alguém!?" Lee perguntou.

"Ah, essas flores ah bem, elas, quero dizer..." Kiba começou a divagar embaraçado e tapou a boca do Akamaru que tentava falar algo, ou latir, tanto faz.

"São para Kurenai-sensei." Uma voz ecoou atrás dos meninos.

"Uahhhh" deram um pulo os três, e rapidamente viraram-se e viram Shino, estóico como sempre, com as mãos no bolso no casacão.

"DROGA SHINO!!! PARA DE FAZER ISSO CARA!!" Gritou como louco Kiba, mas não arrancou nenhuma reação do controlador de insetos.

"Parece que você levou um fora Kiba." Shino foi direto ao ponto, o que pareceu que espetou Kiba como uma Kunai.

"Não desista Kiba!!!! O fogo do amor há de prevalecer!!!! Gai-sensei sempre me disse que enquanto temos determinação da juventude ao nosso lado, até o amor que parece impossível é viável!!! Novamente Lee dava um daqueles seus "discursos", lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos.

"Sobrancelhas.... até quando você vai dar ouvidos para um cara que veste colan verde e faz poses do Jaspion...." Naruto falou com uma voz incrédula e uma enorme gota de suor na cabeça.

Lee estava com uma resposta preparada, no entanto alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção. "Olha, aquele não é o Sasuke?" Lee apontou o ninja que descia a rua com a cara amarrada e com uma manada de garotas, lideradas pela Ino, todas com apaixonadas e suspirando.

"O fã clube continua grande como sempre não?" Shino falou o óbvio. Kiba simplesmente concordou e Naruto estava mordendo-se de raiva! "Que droga, como ele consegue fazer tanto sucesso com as garotas! Ele nem dá bola para elas, olha só ele tá ignorando elas!" Naruto disse com frustração.

"Vai ver porque ele é misterioso, as mulheres adoram caras misteriosos." Kiba falou, lembrando-se do que Kurenai disse mais cedo.

"Mas o Shino aqui é misterioso também, e nunca vi uma garota em cima dele" Naruto apontou para o garoto ao seu lado, que não esboçou qualquer reação.

"Não, não, o Shino é só estranho, é diferente..." Kiba explicou, e o Shino continuava quieto, mas os insetos por debaixo da sua pele estavam inquietos.

"Já sei!!!!!!" de repente Lee gritou, com o punho no ar. Naruto e Kiba tapavam as orelhas, tontos com o berro.

"Já sabe o quê sobrancelha!" Naruto falou irritado. Lee fez uma pose do Gai. "O motivo pelo qual Sasuke é tão popular com as garotas. Ele é um vingador! Elas devem amar isso!!!" Lee falou como fosse uma grande revelação.

E Naruto e Kiba receberam aquilo como uma grande revelação!!!! "É verdade!!! Então temos que ser vingadores também!!!" Naruto falou com determinação e um brilho nos olhos, mas logo caiu na real. "Mas eu não tenho parentes... sempre fui órfão, de quem eu vou me vingar?" Naruto ficou desapontado. É claro, tem todo o lance do Kyubi e dele ser odiado como demônio, mas quem selou a raposa nele foi o quarto Hokage, que está morto. E Naruto não guardava nenhum rancor pelo Hokage falecido, pelo contrário, tinha grande admiração por ele.

"Eu também sou órfão e nunca conheci meus pais" Lee falou com cabaça baixa. Também não tinha ninguém que odiasse.

"Bom eu tenho família....." Kiba começou a falar, e viu Naruto e Lee com uns olhares estranhos. "Hei, hei, não vamos matar a minha família para eu ser um vingador ok, vamos achar outro meio!" Kiba falou irritado. Tá certo que ele queria ficar com as garotas, mas não é para tanto.

"Dá uma sugestão Shino! Você não quer ser um vingador também?" Kiba perguntou, já irritado.

"Não." Shino respondeu secamente.

"Não queres pegar umas minas?" Naruto perguntou, curioso como sempre.

"Não" respondeu Shino.

"Então o que tais fazendo aqui?" foi a vez do Lee fazer uma pergunta..

"Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo." Shino responde com calma e os três garotos deram com a cara no chão.

"Espera, não precisamos ter alguém para vingar. Só temos que ter a atitude besta da besta do Sasuke, e ai quando elas verem que sou trocentas vezes melhor que ele, vou ter umas dez namoradas, não, vinte!!" Naruto falava alucinado, entusiasmado com a própria idéia!

"Tá certo, mas como vamos agir como o Sasuke?" Kiba perguntou, gostando da idéia, mas sem idéia para execulta-la.

Naruto, Lee e Kiba puseram a cabeça para funcionar, mas não saia nada, até que Shino falou:

"Por que vocês não pedem para ele ensinar vocês a agirem como vingadores...."

* * *

"Como é que é?" Sasuke falou complemente confuso. Esta na porta da sua casa, encarando Lee e Kiba ajoelhados, Naruto de braços cruzados e Shino mais atrás, quieto como sempre.

"Nós queremos nis tornar vingadores, por favor." Lee implorou, baixando a cabeça, seguido por Kiba. Naruto recusava-se a imitar o gesto, mas estava interessado no pedido.

"Como assim ser vingador? Isso não é uma coisa que possa se aprender. Por acaso vocês são idiotas... bem mais idiotas que o normal?" Sasuke perguntou, um pouco irritado pela a situação, mas tinha que admitir que estava curioso para saber o que eles queriam sendo vingadores.

"Não, não... só o que a gente quer, é se agir como um vingador. Sabe? Angustiado, com a cara fechada, falando pouco, essas coisas que você faz." Naruto explicou melhor a situação.

"E também queremos ser misteriosos! Não se esqueça do misteriosos!" Kiba emendou.

Sasuke estava sem palavras. Ele já tinha visto muita estupidez na vida dele (99 das vezes, cortesia do Naruto), mas isso já era demais. Ia expulsar os garotos da frente da sua casa, quando...

"Nós até pagamos!" Lee propôs, o que pegou a atenção do Uchiha.

"O quê por exemplo" Sasuke perguntou.

Os três garotos começaram a revirar os bolsos. Kiba tinha um osso de brinquedo, mas era do Akamaru, Lee tinha uma foto autografada do Gai, mas Sasuke recusou e Naruto tinha uma barra de chocolate do país do relâmpago que ganhou de presente de Iruka, eram consideradas as melhores.

"Eu aceito isso, entrem..." Sasuke rapidamente passou a mão no chocolate, quase derramando saliva, e os quatro garotos entraram na casa.

"Hum, você também está nessa Shino?" Sasuke perguntou, incerto.

"Não."

* * *

Os próximos três dias se passaram com um treino exaustivo. Sasuke fazia o máximo para fazer com que os três garotos barulhentos ficassem calmos e reservados. Não podiam falar muito, sempre na deles.

Ensinou poses, como a clássica, encostado na árvore, enquanto Naruto, Kiba e Lee anotavam tudo num caderninho e Akamaru tentava imitar o Sasuke.

Por fim, mostrou as suas várias facetas, como angústia, sorrisos sarcásticos, como fazer 'feh', ou 'bah', E os três garotos andavam fazendo esse som na volta para casa, o que arrancou olhares do pessoal da vila oculta.

E é claro, a prova final, como se tornar psicótico com a vingança e trair seus amigos (particularmente, a parte favorita do vingador.... o original.... o Sasuke). E é claro, não vamos esquecer da risadinha de vilão: kukukuku, cuja patente é do Narak do Inu-yasha, todos direitos autorais reservados a ele.

Por fim veio a formatura, Sasuke entregou diplomas de vingador angustiado e até houve uma festinha no jardim da casa do Uchiha. Ele iriam se abraçar em comemoração, mas vingadores não fazem isso.

Ah, e o Shino continuava lá, assistindo a tudo. Ele estava com um problema sério de ter o que fazer.

* * *

Era hora da verdade para Inuzuka Kiba. Esva todo vestido de roupas pretas largas, e o Akamaru estva com óculos escuros. Com um ar misterioso á sua volta, e um fedorzinho de cachorro, foi a procura da sua musa: Kurenai.

Mas antes de chagar lá, já tinha alguém paquerando a sua mina, o copy-ninja Kakashi. É claro que isso irritou e muito o nosso amigo.

"Hei, o quê você está fazendo dando em cima da minha garota!!" gritou Kiba, com toda raiva para seu "rival", mas logo se arrependeu, já tinha estragado todo o seu visual "cool" com essa demonstração de criancice.

"Kiba do que estás falando? Kakashi e eu estamos só estamos conversando... e por que estás vestido assim?" Kurenai falou, reparando na vestes do garotos, e estranhando muito.

"Ah quer dizer que você gostou! É sabe, eu estou mais, misterioso agora..." Kiba disse com um dos sorrisos do Sasuke e deu uma piscadela para a jounin.

"Humm Kiba, você não está misterioso, para falar a verdade, eu sei tudo sobre você, não há mistérios." Kurenai explicou com uma calma materna e um sorriso.

Mesmo assim o pobre Kiba ficou arrasado. Lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos e saiu correndo do lugar. Akamaru virou-se, deu duas latidas bravas e saiu atrás do seu parceiro.

"Crianças...." Suspirou Kurenai com um sorriso, e logo sentiu uma braço passar sobre seu ombro.

"E eu Kurenai-chan? Você me acha ... misterioso?" Kakashi perguntou bem no ouvido dela, com uma voz sedutora....

SLAP!!!

Kakashi via Kurenais partindo furiosa, e ele com aquela mesma cara de sono dele. Com a marca impressa de mão na sua bochecha, suspirou, levantou e tirou o seu livrinho com contos picantes do bolso.

"Afs... mais uma longa e solitária noite....."

* * *

'O que eles está fazendo...' Haruno Sakura pensou inqueta. Estava treinando no bosque quando Lee e Naruto chegaram, encostaram-se em uma árvore qualquer, com os braços cruzados e caras fechadas, o que ficava bem ridículo até.

O silêncio era incômodo, por isso a menina atreveu-se a falar. "Hummm Naruto, Lee-san? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Sakura perguntou com certa timidez.

"Não... você é irritante." Naruto e Lee disseram ao mesmo tempo com uma voz fria.

"Ah tá bom..." Sakura falou um pouco assustada. E como os dois estavam agindo de forma estranha, devagar deu dois passos para trás, virou-se e saiu caminhando depressa.

Quando Sakura já estava fora de vista, Naruto deu um berro de frustração e procurou culpar o infeliz mais próximo. "Qual é a sua Sobrancelhas!!! Você estragou todo o meu charme, que diabos cê estava fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou irado.

"Eu!? Eu estraguei seu charme!? Nada ver, você que impediu a chamar do meu amor de brilhar para a Sakura-san!" Lee rebateu.

"Que chama do amor!? Vingadores não tem disso! E por que o ato do 'você é irritante não funcionou'?" Naruto ponderava agora.

"Será que o Sasuke não nos ensinou tudo que sabe?" Lee levantou a hipótese.

"Vamos lá perguntar" Naruto sugeriu. E assim os dois partiram para o distrito do clã Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke estava comendo tranqüilo junto com o Shino. Bom o Shino não tinha nada para fazer e o Sasuke não tava com saco de expulsar ele, então os dois estavam comendo em silêncio. Que acabou bem quando chegou o confuso Lee, o furioso Naruto e o histérico Kiba.

"Sasuke!!!!!!! Você nos enganou!!!!" Naruto chutou a porta com raiva, gritando.

"Como assim enganar?" Sasuke perguntou calmo, mas com uma mão na kunai da sua bolsa.

"Nós fizemos tudo que você ensinou Sasuke, mas ainda não fazemos sucesso com as garotas! Por que?" Lee perguntou, explicando a situação.

"É... snif, até aquele ato todo misterioso não funcionou... hic, snif, só serviu para quebrar o meu coração." Kiba chorava. Shino até chegou a oferecer um copo cm açúcar para o ninja de coração partido.

"Do que vocês estão falado? Vingadores não pegam garotas... Isso arruinaria o nosso visual frio e misterioso. Imagina um vingador de corAção de pedra andando por ai de mãos dadas com uma garota!" Sasuke falou frustrado. Será que eles não tinham aprendido nada.

"Então como você tem tantas admiradoras e fã e nós não?" Naruto perguntou, cruzando os braços e afiando o olhar.

"Feh... Isso é simples, eu sou mil vezes mais legal que vocês, sou mais bonito que vocês e também sou mais fortes que vocês. Agora olhem para si mesmos, Lee você é feio de doer, Kiba você fede a cachorro e Naruto... bom eu realmente preciso falar, quero dizer, será que existe alguma louca por ai que queira ficar com você?" Sasuke falou com um tom sarcástico e rindo consigo mesmo.

* * *

"A-a-atchim!" Hyuga Hinata espirrou derenpente, colocando a mão sobre o nariz e olhou para a sua irmã menor, Hanabi.

"Tudo bem mana?" Hanabi perguntou, estendendo um lenço para a irmã.

"Eu estou bem Hanabi, vamos continuar o treino" Hinata falou após limpar o nariz.

* * *

Sasuke continuava a numerar as suas qualidades e os defeitos dos outros garotos, e estava tão ocupado com isso que nem viu uma aura negra por de trás dos três rapazes crescer de forma assustadora.

Shino viu isso, com calma pegou o seu prato e afastou-se da mesa, o tempo ia fechar....

* * *

Já estava no final da tarde em Konoha e Naruto ia descendo a rua, um pouco triste e desanimado ficava pensando como seria legal ter uma namorada, alguém com quer compartilhar emoções, idéias, sonhos.... e talvez uns beijos. O garoto-raposa suspirou e viu que a Hinata passou do seu lado o cumprimentando da mesma forma tímida e esquisita de sempre. Sem forças para dar seu sorriso característico, deu um fraco "oi" e continuou a sua caminhada.

É claro que Hinata percebeu o desânimo do amado. Logo chegou a conclusão que deveria Ter levado outro fora da Sakura. 'Coitadinho do Naruto-kun, sempre apaixonado pela Saukra-san. Mas o que ela tem que eu não tenho? Olhos verdes? Cabelo Rosa? E tingisse o meu cabelo de rosa?' Hinata pensava em várias possibilidades para conquistar Naruto.... e se ela pedisse uns conselhos para a Sakura.....

Someloser: Ai não! Tudo de novo não! A história da Hinata eu deixo para imaginação de vocês! Obrigado por terem lido este fic, que na verdade é outro pedido de desculpas. Vou tentar acabar o próximo capítulo de Kunoichi Showdown antes do Natal! Juro. Obrigado pelo apoio e pelos reviws gente, um abraço do seu amigo aqui!!!!

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Me soltem!!! Droga!!!!! Naruto, Kiba, Lee!!!!! Eu vou pegar vocês!!!" Sasuke gritava e se debatia. Estava amarrado ao teto, balançando de cabeça para baixo. E Shino estava lá, só observando quieto.

"E o que você está fazendo parado ai Shino! Me tira daqui!!" Sasuke gritou indignado.

"Eu tiro você quando acena deixar de ser divertida" Shino informou.

"E vai demorar muito para deixar de ser divertida" Sasuke perguntou com a voz mais baixa agora. Mas ainda não acreditava que ele, o vingador dos Uchiha estava naquela situação constrangedora.

"Vai. E muito."

FIM! EL FIN, THE END, DEU PRA BOLA, 'CABOU! FINDOU! CHEGA!, QUE CÊS TÃO FAZENDO AQUI!?, JÁ ACABOU! DEU!, PODEM IR!, SÉRIO ACABOU MESMO NÃO VOU ESCREVER MAIS NADA. CÊS NÃO TEM OUTROS FICS PARA LER? OLHA QUE EU VOU CONTAR PARA A SUA MÃE HEIM!!!! QUÊ? VOCÊS QUEREM O SHIKAMARU NA FIC? BOM TUDO BEM, SÓ UM POUQUINHO, VAI LÁ SHIKA!!!

"Affssss que saco...."


End file.
